Spider-Man Unlimited Destiny Unleashed Part 2
by Key Supersam
Summary: Spider-Man and the rebels have to escape the beastials, make it back to earth, and save the humans. But will he be able to do it all?
1. Let Start Off Where We Left Off

**Hello Spider-Man Unlimited fans and Happy New Years! I've decided to take my writing to my favorite superhero and webslinger. Since... I was looking at a couple of stories of Spider-Man Unlimited and saw there were only 4 uncompleted ( although I think one or two were completed, don't remember) I've decided to have my own story. So here it is...if you like it stick with it. If you don't... then sorry. But first let's start the story off... where it didn't finish:**

As the Labratory 727 was exploding, spreading fire all over the area. The rebels watched as everyone inside the lab were becoming infected with Synbiotes.

"Blimey... the whole city is going to be infected in hours!" Bromley said.

"Well then maybe we should run!" Spider-Man said, as he dodged a incoming synbiote.

The rebels, Venom, and Carnage ran into the city, behind them were a dozen of infected beastials trying to get the. Half the other part of city, was already infected.

(The Basement)

Down at the basement, unknowing to the humans of a bunch of synbiotes coming there way. The rebels made there way from the top part of the city into the bottom part going straight to Naoko's to rest and regroup, but behind them were still synbiotes. Humans screamed in fear and ran away as everyting was becoming infected, becoming crazy.

The rebels came to Naoko's door, banging and yelling.

"Go away!" she yelled, holding Shane tight.

"Naoko, it's just us rebels...hurry we have two injured." Spider-Man shouted. He was grabbing ahold of Brock as the man tried to hold on, but was dying quicker.

Naoko looked at Shane, then ran to the door and opened it. "Hurry get in."

The rebels quickly entered the house, setting Brock and Carnage down in the doctor's room. They locked up the whole house and sat in the living room being quiet for no synbiotes will hear them or walk on.

John looked outside to Castle Wundagor, "she's there...I just know it."

"John...Karen can wait," Spider-Man told him.

"She can't webhead." John turned to him, "you know what they will do to her -they'll turn her into a beastial- and she'll turn on us. The faster we leave the better."

Spider-Man put his head down as another voice talked, "Spidey's right gov...we need our rest if we want to save her."

"But-"

Naoko put her hand on his shoulder, "we all need out rest."

John turned down and sighed. "Fine...but in the morning I'm going to Wundagor to find." He stared back at the window, "just hang on that long Karen... please."

(Castle Wundagor)

Karen struggled at escaping from the beastial guards.

"Eh...fiesty one isn't she." One of the guards said.

"Heh, you got that right," another guard gripped Karen's arm tightly. "Wonder what they'll do to her."

"Bleh... the knights will just toy with her since-" Guard A pulled her closer. "She is Second-in-Command rebel."

Karen spit in his face and chuckled as the beastial wiped his face, "just because we're humans doesn't mean we are you're toys."

Guard B growled and took her arms. "Just because your here...don't expect to be royal or anything." (_A/N:Lol I might do this once in a while, but can anyone remember who Karen's grandmother is [WINK WINK].)_

Before Karen could say anything, a slither came down the hall.

"Leave the rebel to mee... High Evolutionary hasss her very valuable," Lady Vermin smirked. "Ssshe will be taken to the high section of the castle, one of the fanccy bedrooms."

The guards exchanged glances before handing over Karen and walking away.

"What ever you think your going to do to me? They won't let you get away with it." Karen scolded her.

"And who are they?" Lady Vermin smirked more, "oooh yesss you rebel friendsss... well they will be sstopped and you will be turned into a beastial?"

Karen's eyes widened as she tried to escape, "no! Not me! I won't let you-"

Lady Vermin took her by the arm and led Karen to a bedroom prison.

(At Naoko's house)

"Ok if we go to this section of the castle they should have Karen," John pointed at the map's layout of Wundagor's Castle.

"And what if they don't?" Spider-Man rubbed his chin, while he sat on the wall.

"Then we prepare for what ever comes."

"...I don't really like that part of the plan."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

Spider-Man shrugged and jumped down, "well last time I rescued her... she was here." Spider-Man pointed to the west wing.

John, Bromley, and Git exchanged looks.

"At the royal part of the castle?" Bromley scratched his head, "why would they have Karen there? Blimey... I mean it's not like she's royal or something like that?" (A/N:[Chuckles]...sorry, but how long just would it take for them to- hahaha!).

"Well I guess Second-in-Command always gets the sweetest spots in the castle before their doom."

Everyone stayed quiet.

"What? We all need cheer-up don't we?"

John went toward him, "this isn't time for commedian jokes... we just need to focus on Karen. Now all you should take some rest, I'll take first shift to watch."

Under Spider-Man's suit, Peter frowned and thought. '_Is John actually willing to take his life to save Karen. Wow John and Karen must really have something going on. And if I wasn't dating_ _Mary-Jane_..._I would totally go for her myself.'_

"Spider-Man!" Naoko called from upstairs, "I need to talk to you really quick."

Spider-Man walked over and thought again, '_actually I think I might have someone else in mind.'_

In the doctor's room, Brock and Carnage were breathing deeply and sweating like crazy.

Spider-Man stared at Naoko, "they're not going to make it. Are they?"

Naoko nodded her head. "And if they keep getting worse, then think what can happen if the synbiotes grow on to their host."

"Oh man! If things don't change, then all of Manhattan will suffer the same fate."

**Oh boy! Now that is bad! He he anyways I hope you like this story... I'm thinking of doing a series but first...let's have Part 2 finish. Anyway See you next year and have a Happy New Years! ;-)**


	2. Hiding In Naoko's House

**Yaaay! Another chapter coming up! Anyways it turns out be a stressful week, with school starting next week and my dad out of town. Sooooo... Let's go back to the story:**

Naoko nodded in agreement, "It wouldn't be good, many people will get hurt or worse...die."

Under Spider-Man's mask, it was hot of Peter's deep breathing of everything going bad. Now over thousands of humans and beastials are going to end up into crazy syn-biotes or dead. Not to mention Karen is still captive by High Evolutionary and the Knights, each minute was going from bad to worse.

"We need to do something," Spider-Man commented.

Naoko folded her arms and shook her head. "Spider-Man what can we do? Like you said before we need to relax and be patient."

He chuckled, "I don't recall being patient."

"Ok I added that in there maybe... only because I wasn't exactly listening to the whole thing."

"You don't pay attention really good."

Naoko forced a smile, "never have...never will."

Under that mask, Peter felt him self smile.

"So Spidey...what do you got?"

"What?"

"What is your plan, I mean?"

Spider-Man tugged a bit, "ooh well... I was um..er."

"You don't have anything do you?" Naoko raised up a brow as Spider-Man shook his head and frowned. "How do you super-heros know what to do if you just improvise."

Spider-Man just shrugged, "I guess that's what we do best when a plan doesn't go right. Which is most of the time sometimes, he he. Us heros."

Naoko forced another smile. "Well I better check how Brock and his friend are doing."

"Cletus."

Naoko raised a brow, "what?"

"That's Brock's friend's name."

Naoko nodded and turned as she went over to Brock and Carnage.

Spider-Man excused himself out of the room and waiting at the door was Shane.

"Hi Mr. Spider-Man," Shane smiled.

"Oh hey Shane..." Spider-Man gave a little wave.

"Do you like my mom?"

"What?"

"Do you LIKE my mom?"

Peter felt himself blush, as the hero's suit just felt like he was burning inside it with little lovestruck. "Um...isn't that kinda my own personal stuff."

"But she's my mom."

"Yeah...she is. Now, go to your room...I guess."

Shane shrugged and went over to his room.

Spider-Man sigh, "don't think of anything but Mary-Jane. Well that's if she is still mad at me for leaving earth... for going to a counter part of our planet and going to be in a arguement when we get back. Maybe she will forget... not me, but our little-"

"Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man jumped and turned to see John. "John-boy, um... yes?"

John went over to him, "what did you say... I heard you say something about Mary-Jane, earth, and arguement."

"Oh...just wondering...what is going back at our planet. You know since everyone we love and care about is over there, heh."

"Then what about what you said about arguement. Are her and Peter fight?"

"I...I'm not so sure?"

John thought in confusion, "where is Peter Parker?"

Spider-Man looked up at him. "Wh...what?"

"Is he still on our earth or... here?"

"I...I don't really know."

"He out there?" John pointed outside.

"No..."

"At earth?"

Spider-Man thought for a moment, "no..."

John raised an eyebrow, "so if he's not out there or at home...then where is he?"

"He's...um..."

"Am I talking to him?"

"Ok John! I'm Peter Parker!" Spider-Man told him.

"Woah...web-head...not to be all hot headed. I already knew."

"You! You did?"

"Yeah...a while back."

Spider-Man blanked in confusion.

"When we gave you the bag when you first came, a few minutes later on my way back to the base. I saw Peter Parker rescue a Naoko's boy Shane, so I knew something was up because I only heard on the radio that one person was on the ship. Couple weeks later, when I came over to Naoko because of my..." John gulped and continued, "other side. I fainted, but I heard voices and I recognized one of them as Peter. So I already knew Peter and I would know you wanted to keep it a secret. So I haven't told no one yet."

Spider-Man folded his arms, "then why didn't you confront me about it."

"Was then the best time? I wanted to tell you about it when we were alone..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"I thought you were going to ask me questions about it."

"Why would I?"

"I don't know because that's what people usually do when they find out about it."

"Well...sorry, but I don't have any questions to say about it ok?"

Spider-Man nodded, "ok. But I do."

"What?"

"When we get back to earth, or if. Are you going to tell your noisy father about it?"

John smirked, "we'll see."

"John/Spidey! You better come down here quick!" Bromley yelled from downstairs.

The two men glanced at each other and ran downstairs.

"What is it Brom?" Spider-Man asked.

He pointed tv, "you should see this."

A beastial reporter appered on tv, in the backround it looked as if the city was falling apart.

"I am here today as all of Manhattan, New York is going crazy with these 'things' everywhere."

The camera changes to humans being attacked by the synbiotes, "it appers that these 'things' are making everything around them infected with unknown yellow stuff."

"Blimey it's the synbiotes." Bromley said.

The camera turned to the Knights as they flew across Manhattan, "right now High Evolutionary are preparing to detonate houses for any signs of rebels, Spider-Man, or synbiotes." The camera switched to her, "they will start in the basement."

Everyone glanced at not the reporter, but a dozen synbiotes behind her. "Edwin? What's wrong?" The reporter turned and screamed as the camera fell and everything fizzeled.

The rebels all gasped.

"Detonate?" Bromely spoke up, "he wouldn't do that again... would he?"

John closed his eyes, "if he did it before. He would do it again."

Spider-Man looked outside, "well...maybe they will start with the far side of the basement."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Someone should tell Naoko."

Everyone looked at Spider-Man.

"I guess the someone is me. Ugh!"

Spider-Man went upstairs and knocked on the clinic door.

It opened and Naoko walked out, "yes Spider-Man?"

He gulped and started. "Well the...High Evolutionary is going to start exploding houses."

"Again? But would he do it?"

"Well...probably but-"

"When is it going to start?"

Boom!

Spider-Man continued, "I think right now."

Everyone ran out of the house and saw Naoko's neighbors house explode. (A/N:All the synbiotes are at the other part of the basement so they are kinda far by the way. So basiacly it's only them.)

"Oh no!" Spider-Man said.

"Rebels!" A unison of voices came above them.

The rebels turned and came face to face with the Knights of Wundagor, "knights!"

The Knights landed their vehicles and walked toward the rebels.

"I knew they would be somewhere here," Sir Ram snarled.

"Yes! Yes! A bounding to the face against rebels is what I need," Lady Ursula cracked her knuckles.

"We a ssshame we have to fight ssspider," Lady Vermin slithered.

"You were fools to come out of hiding, now you will pay the price," Lord Tyger pointed to the rebels. "Take them into custody for ruining the city and putting it to flames."

Machine Men came flying down and blew gas to the rebels making them faint.

Sir Ram went over to the house, "make sure to check house there could be more."

The machine men saluted and went inside.

**Continue more next time. Right now... I have to get ready for school, going back today. Yay...**


	3. Decisions and Arguements

**So... what's been going on? Well I'm happy to have this chapter out, hope you guys like it. Remember to comment and review and favorite. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Spider-Man Unlimited**

**Spider-Man:Thank goodness I mean I bet she would get rid of the cape.**

**Me:Oh I'll find a way to get rid of it, maybe later on in the story hehe.**

**John:Yeah Spider-Man I'm with Key Supersam, the cape is just alittle...not you.**

**Karen: Well what did he look like before?**

**John:Oh he.. still had the same colors, but different apperance.**

**Me: So when should I get rid of the cape this chapter next chapter or...**

**Spider-Man: You won't get rid of the cape, because you don't own me!**

**Me: Awwww... well if he puts you on Ebay I'm buying you!**

**Spider-Man:Ugh!**

**Me:Ok now writing all mid-night tonight and tomorrow! (Pushes Button) Challenge Accepted!**

* * *

(Castle Wundagor)

Spider-Man rubbed his head. "Ugh... just five more minutes Aunt May," he looked up. "Huh?"

All the rebels have fainted on the cold steel floor.

One by one, everyone lifted their heads up figuring what happened.

Spider-Man looked over to John. "Hey John-Boy you awake?"

John groaned and lifted up, "wh...what?" It didn't take him long to figure what happened. "Karen, where is she?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "I don't know. But first let's figure out where we are."

He looked over to John grabbing the bars to the cell they were locked in and peered straightly at a beastial guard. A wave of hatred filled John's body, as the guard read a magazine.

"What are you looking at, human?" The guard finally spoke while putting down the magazine.

John gripped the bars tightly, "the hairy oath looking at me."

The beastial guard growled and continued with his reading, "your at Castle Wundagor."

Spider-Man shrugged, "thanks...now can we have the keyes to go rescue a friend of ours."

The guard shook his head and said nothing else.

"Well you were great help." Spider-Man went over to the window, which were caged up, "feel like an animal in here."

"You are a spider aren't you," Naoko sat by her son. Shane rested his head on her lap and still asleep.

Spider-Man smiled under the suit, "well spider's aren't really exactly pets. But yes I am a spider, doctor."

Naoko smiled, looking away and staying quiet.

'_Maybe Mary-Jane isn't the only love interest in my life,' _Spider-Man thought to himself, continuing looking outside. _'Ok spidey...got any ideas on getting us out of here. Let's see Bromley doesn't have his bombs, Git is still unconsious, Naoko or Shane are little weak, and John-" _Spider-Man's eyes lit up, _'that just might work. But it's too big of a risk...John-Boy going wolf in this small cell, with all of us here. Hope it works though.'_

Spider-Man turned over to John, "hey John...I got an idea."

John nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the guard. "Oh yeah and what is that?"

"You have to go Man-Wolf."

John looked over to Spider-Man, then the ground. "I can't Spider-Man, not again."

"Look I know it's dangerous and crazy, but if you want to help Karen you have too."

"Spider-Man...I won't!"

Spider-Man thought again, '_this is harder then I thought. He won't budge, unless he becomes angry. Meaning I have to really make him angry._

"John-Boy," he spoke up. "How are we going to save Karen if we can't even save ourselves?"

"I'm trying to think the best I could here," John replied sternly.

"Your best isn't the best!"

John walked over to Spider-Man, "and I don't see you doing anything web-slinger."

"Well at least I have my mind filled with getting us out of here, instead of your girlfriend."

"Karen is _**not** _my girlfriend, just second-in-command. Not like you and Naoko."

"Ok...Naoko _**is**_ just an ally/friend. Our relationship is not the situation here."

"Neither is Karen and my relationship. Now just back off Spider-Man," John turned away.

Bromley and Naoko shared a glanced in confusion.

"You won't be able to save her."

John stopped and looked over to Spider-Man, "what do you mean?"

"And you know you can't save her or anyone."

John clunched his fist, his voice sounded hollow. "I can save her!"

"No you can't," Spider-Man shook his head.

Shane woke up, "mom what's going on?"

Git snapped out of being unconsious and looked at everyone in wonder, however he barley could move.

John grabbed ahold of the bars and gripped them tightly, murmuring to himself.

"John..." Spider-Man tried to sound calm, but couldn't. "You said it yourself...they are going to turn her into a beastial, they tried to last time."

The guard looked up, "that is true...should be happening any momment now. Ha ha ha."

John felt with rage, all his anger consumed in. He tightened the bars, but his beastial side was being unleashed. The animal inside him was being unleashed. Before anyone else could know it, he changed. Fur grew all over John's body, his clothes ripped and torned. His nose became a snout and his hands became claws. The leader of the rebels that stood there was replaced by a foot-taller, blue furred were-wolf like creature.

* * *

**Yay chapter 3 done! And it's only 12:45 a.m. Man I think I should go to bed, get chapter 4 sometimes this week and Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Birthday Holiday.**

**Spider-Man:Well... I could use some sleep, I have a feeling I'm going to be against John's beastial side.**

**Me:Oh you are.**

**Spider-Man:Oh man! Well Goodnight then...let's see how good this fight will turn out.**

**Me:Oh and about that arguement.**

**Spider-Man: Well yeah...I guess I kinda got carried away.**

**Me:(Raises brow)**

**Spider-Man: Ok...now let's talk about this another day,**

**Me:Ok...anyways chapter 4 coming out this week. If nothing comes up! Oh wait Semester final exam anyways See ya!**

**Key Supersam signing off... **


End file.
